


False Assumptions

by LadyVictoriaDiana



Category: Baywatch (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, New Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVictoriaDiana/pseuds/LadyVictoriaDiana
Summary: When Craig notices that Eddie gets a visit from a pretty blonde girl, he is insanely jealous. He talks to his wife, who is also in love with Eddie, about the situation and Eddie overhears their conversation. What will Eddie do?
Relationships: Eddie Kramer/Craig Pomeroy/Gina Pomeroy
Kudos: 2





	False Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the Baywatch Fandom! (Which is not that big yet, to be honest. But that can change!) 
> 
> I just discovered Baywatch and this pairing recently and felt instantly inspired. I hope that this little thing can inspire more people to write in the Baywatch fandom.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

** False Assumptions **

It was a perfectly normal day on the LA beach. Craig and Eddie had adjoining towers and whenever Craig was not busy watching the beach, he stared at Eddie through his binoculars. The young man had taken up both Craig’s and Gina’s heart like a storm and it wasn’t made easier by the fact that they all lived under one roof, sharing a bathroom and their everyday lives. And now Craig was being a creepy old man and staring at his young roommate, or more specifically his chest, from halfway across the beach.

****

However, his favourite afternoon activity was disturbed by Eddie turning around to face the beach instead of the water as usual. When Craig turned his head to look into the same direction, he saw a pretty blonde girl standing next to a decades-old car, waving excitedly at Eddie. Quickly she ran across the beach and right into Eddie’s waiting arms. The two young adults were both laughing and the girl kissed Eddie’s cheek. Instantly jealous, Craig turned away from the heart-wrenching scene and stared stubbornly at the blue ocean. He didn’t want to see any of that and when his shift was over, he left the beach without talking to Eddie. Craig simply took his car and drove home to Gina, feeling vaguely nauseous and extremely angry.

****

***

****

“You should have seen them, Gina. She was basically mauling him and he was just laughing,” Craig ranted. He took a sip from his coffee and hissed at the temperature. Gina, who was sitting at the kitchen table, sighed: “We can’t expect Eddie to be faithful to us when we are not even in a relationship, Craig. Let’s ask him out and we might not have this problem anymore!” 

****

“Are you insane? I just told you that Eddie is probably in a relationship with a young blonde and you are talking about telling him about our feelings? That’s crazy!” Gina shook her head and shrugged, knowing that her husband would not be talked into anything right now. 

***

Eddie silently slid down the wall in the elevator. He had been coming back from his dinner with Cindy and had heard the last bits of Craig’s and Gina’s conversation. His thoughts were running wild. Why would Craig say something like that? Was it some kind of sick joke? Or was it true? If it was, what should he do? 

As silent as possible, Eddie pressed the Ground level button and waited until the doors opened again. He quickly ran out of the lobby and back into Cindy’s car. “Drive, “ he panted and Cindy obeyed. “What happened?”, she asked, but Eddie just shook his head.

****

***

****

The next day, Gina and Craig were both frantic. Despite the fact that Eddie had promised to come back for dinner yesterday, he had not turned up. And with Eddie’s penchant for getting into trouble, Gina and Craig both suspected that something had happened. But when Craig, worried and distraught, had arrived at Baywatch headquarters, Eddie was already there. Mitch told them what towers to watch and when Eddie walked past Craig to the showers, Craig opened his mouth to talk, but Eddie’s sharp look stopped any words from coming out. Eddie hissed: ”I’ll talk to you later, ok?” Craig nodded heavy-hearted and left.

****

***

****

Hours later, Gina and Craig were sitting at the kitchen table, nervously awaiting Eddie’s arrival. The elevator dinged and Eddie opened the door. He looked at the pair sitting at the kitchen table and bit his lip. The young man sat down himself and sighed. “I… overheard you talking yesterday. Is it true? That… you love me?!” Gina gasped. “Eddie, we…,” Craig stammered: “we…”. “Just tell me, is it true?” “Eddie… it’s true. We love you, we’re sorry,” Gina whispered and lowered her head. They all sat in silence for a while. Then Eddie opened his mouth and said haltingly: “Why… are you sorry? It… it’s okay. I… love you, too.” 

****

Craig heard absentmindedly how Gina gasped and then stood up. He felt numb and barely noticed how he slid to his knees in front of Eddie. “Say that again,” Craig whispered and when Eddie repeated his last words, he couldn’t help himself. Craig leaned forward and kissed Eddie straight on the lips. The two men gasped and quickly the kiss turned more intense. Their tongues battled and only after their air ran out, they separated unwillingly. When Gina giggled next to them, they both looked at her and were shocked to see her smiling widely. Gina laughed: “My two boys!” She opened her arms and Craig and Eddie quickly came around to her and all three of them hugged excitedly. Gina kissed first Eddie, then Craig, smiling in both kisses when she felt the enthusiastic response. The three remained in the embrace just a moment longer, relishing in their closeness and finally, finally the acceptance of their love. Suddenly, Gina noticed how Eddie had started shaking. She asked: “What’s wrong?” 

****

“I just… can’t believe it. You… this is not a joke, right?”, Eddie answered and flinched when Craig suddenly stepped out of the embrace. Craig cradled Eddie’s face between his hand and kissed him on the temple. “We love you, okay. Gina and I had talked about this before and we want you to join our relationship. We have wanted that for forever. And we won’t ever give you up.” Gina gave a nod of assent and kissed Eddie on the head. “We love you,” she said, taking his hand into hers: “and that won’t change. We can’t promise forever, but we will do our best to always love you.” Eddie sobbed dryly and didn’t protest when Craig pulled his head to his chest. “Come on, let’s sit down and eat okay. And then we can go to bed,” Gina suggested. The three sat down and during dinner, they kept kissing, holding hands and touching each other. After cleaning up, Gina and Craig gently pulled Eddie towards their bed. They all undressed quickly and Gina crawled into bed first, taking Eddie by the hand and pulling him in the middle. Craig turned down the lights and settled on Eddie’s other sight, putting a possessive hand on Eddie’s hip. They fell asleep quickly, each occupied with their happy thoughts about their future together. As he was already on his way into a deep and restful sleep, a stray thought crossed Craig’s mind: Who had been that blonde girl?

****

***

****

The next day, Gina and Craig woke up in their bed alone. Eddie had somehow, during the early morning, sneaked out and left a note on the fridge. In his usual wonky script, Eddie had written: “I’m sorry, but I had to go talk to someone. See you at the beach later. I have a surprise for you.” Under these few sentences, Eddie had drawn a slightly loopy heart. Gina smiled and left the note pinned to the fridge, where Craig stared at it lovingly for a moment longer. Together, they got themselves ready for a relaxing time on the beach. Even Gina, who was usually not very happy about being on the beach, was excited to find out what exactly Eddie had meant with the surprise. 

****

But when they arrived at Baywatch Headquarters, Eddie was once again nowhere to be seen. At around 12 am, Eddie arrived- on his arm the pretty blonde woman from the beach. Gina and Craig felt an icy prick in their hearts. Gina reflexively tightened her hand around Craig’s. Eddie, however, simply smiled at both of them and then turned to Mitch, Shauni and the rest of the lifeguards, who were watching the pair with interest. “Guys, this is Cindy - she is my foster sister and decided to come to visit me from Philly,” he explained and grinned happily, as the group crowded forward to greet the new arrival. Craig and Gina felt as though someone had lifted a weight from their shoulders and Gina happily surged forward to hug Cindy: “Hi, I’m Gina, your brother's roommate.” Cindy laughed and hugged her back happily and quickly the two women were having a lively conversation. 

****

Craig calmly went over to the happily smiling Eddie and punched him in the arm. “You nearly gave Gina and I a heart attack,” he hissed. Eddie just shrugged and leaned a little bit into Craig: “I wanted to introduce you two to Cindy right away when she arrived. But the right time never came. And yesterday I was too busy being happy to think about it. So I decided to do it today.” Craig laughed and pushed Eddie aside a bit, moving forward to introduce himself to Cindy as well. She smiled at him and gave him a firm handshake, leaning forward a bit. She tugged Craig a bit closer and, making sure that Gina and only Gina heard her as well, Cindy hissed: “You hurt my brother and I won’t hesitate to hurt you back. Clear?” 

They both nodded and Gina simply answered: “We wouldn’t.” Cindy smiled brightly and stood on her toes to hug Craig as well, before turning back towards the group. Eddie, Craig and Gina stood, close to each other, behind her and all grinned, happy with the joyful atmosphere and with the knowledge of their new and exciting relationship. 


End file.
